Demon Seed
by Mokibobolink
Summary: One-shot:Sam, Dean and Ruby arrive on Missouri's doorstep asking for help. When she sees the demon her first instinct is to throw them out but then realizes not all is at it seems. Ruby is hiding a secret and the entire demon army wants her for it.


_Spoilers ahead through 4.10 (just to be safe)_

_Additional Warning! – If you hate Sam and Ruby as a pairing then you're REALLY not going to like this story. Feel free to stop reading now……consider yourself warned. _

_This story popped into my head one morning while listening to Sarah McLachlan's Christmas album and I couldn't make it go away so I had to write it (the only sure-fire way to exorcise the Muse when she hits). That album and the season often brings out stories of me like this. Which is to say nothing but pure fluff. _

_I hope at least SOME of you like it… ___

----------------

Missouri had just sat down with her evening tea and the latest trashy celebrity magazine. It was her one guilty pleasure, reading about those Hollywood people and all the ridiculous things they did.

"Oh dear Lindsey, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now, hon?" she said out loud as she saw the starlet on the cover.

A loud banging interrupted her quiet evening and she got up in a huff. She hated being interrupted and was so ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind that she didn't even "feel" who was behind the door.

"Don't be coming to my door at night, the sign says I'm open at….."

Missouri stopped. She had opened the door completely and the sight that greeted her took everything she'd been about to say, away.

"Please Missouri, before you say anything, we need your help," Sam pleaded.

She looked past the two young men she had known nearly all their lives to the companion huddled a bit behind Sam. Now that she had her full wits about her again she didn't need eyes to see what was on her doorstep.

"Sam Winchester! You bring a demon in here? To MY home??" She turned to the younger man in anger.

"We had nowhere else to go." It was Dean who spoke this time. Missouri could feel the urgency from the older brother. They were in danger but it wasn't from the demon wearing the human body, which was unexpected.

"Missouri please, Ruby is not here to hurt you, I swear." Sam added. Missouri looked in his eyes and his heart and knew it was the truth. Amazingly, both brothers were telling the truth and neither were under the demon's control.

Reluctantly, she opened the door wider and let them all in before taking a quick look out into the night and closing and locking it securely behind them.

The boys led Ruby to Missouri's small couch and sat her down. When Missouri walked into the room her eyes opened wide for the second time in less than three minutes.

"How on Earth…?.....is that girl….with child?" Missouri sputtered, facing Sam.

"Yes and…."

Missouri interrupted before he could finish, turning her attention to the demon sitting in her living room.

"You get out of that body! You hear me? What, it wasn't enough fun to take over an innocent girl? You have to harm a baby too?" She was furious.

Sam pulled her arm gently but firmly.

"Pease Missouri, stop. Let us explain…."

"Explain?…EXPLAIN?!...you telling me you're gonna explain that, boy?" she said, pointing at Ruby's extended belly. Ruby leaned back on the couch and put a hand over her stomach instinctively.

"Yes, just take it easy, okay?"

Again Missouri took a moment to search the minds in the room. The first thing that surprised her was that she could feel no other presence in the body with the demon other than the demon itself. She tried to get a reading on the child but it was confusing. That didn't worry her though. Babies were often hard to get anything on until they'd been out in the world for a little bit. She left the little one alone, reassured by the fact that it was alive and healthy at least.

Ruby gasped, leaning onto the couch's armrest, her hands clenched into the fabric. Missouri looked from the girl to the boys and back again.

"Is she in labor?"

"We think so," Sam replied.

The pain eased off and Ruby spoke for the first time. "I don't know a lot about this as it's been a few hundred years since I was in one of these," she indicated her body. "But I thought we had more time - at least another few weeks. I guess I was wrong." She said with a shrug.

Missouri looked at Ruby and searched her, trying to see underneath. She saw the demon's true face, much as she expected, but when she searched further she found more. There was something there she hadn't expected and with that, her attitude changed completely.

"Alright, let's get her in that room," Missouri pointed and immediately Sam went to help Ruby up. Dean held the door open and pulled back the blanket on the bed as Sam helped Ruby to lie down. Missouri bustled in behind them, turning on a small lamp on the bedside and closing the thick curtains.

"There now, you just stay settled for a minute," Missouri said almost kindly and Ruby's head snapped up in surprise. Missouri ignored her response and turned out of the room.

"Sam come with me, I'll need you to help me with some things. Dean you stay here."

Dean looked about as comfortable with that plan as if the woman had asked him to baby-sit a bucket of snakes.

"Me? Why doesn't Sam…." The door was closed before he could finish. He looked at it dejectedly for a moment before turning around and sitting down in a small armchair by the window. The thing looked older than him and he just hoped it would hold his weight.

Ruby watched as the older Winchester settled himself awkwardly in the chair. His eyes never met hers and he didn't seem to know which way to look. She had a feeling that it had more to do with her condition than anything. She didn't think he'd be much more comfortable with a human woman about to give birth.

"It's okay," she said finally with a smirk. "I'm not going to ask you to hold my hand or anything."

Dean looked at her and nodded. "Good cuz I really can't guarantee that I wouldn't faint if you did."

Ruby laughed a little. "Well that's good because I really can't guarantee that I might not punch you instead. I don't know how humans do this. It really hurts," she replied, rubbing a hand across her stomach.

Dean laughed a little too.

"You know, I might actually prefer that to hand-holding."

------

Sam followed Missouri into the kitchen and watched as she started pulling out things that she would need; a pot (people really did boil water, Sam thought wonderingly), clean towels, a first-aid kit, etc.

She handed him a few things to start stacking on a nearby table and when she was nearly done she turned to him sharply.

"Alright now boy, you tell me what's going on here."

Sam knew there was no point in holding anything back. He hadn't been lying earlier when he'd said that Missouri was the only one they could trust. Well at least the only one closest enough for Dean to get to in less than four hours driving at speeds over 100mph most of the way.

He sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"We were driving though Kansas on our way back home…"

"Home?" Missouri was surprised. As far as she knew the Winchesters were never in one place longer than it took to hunt down some ghastly creature and move on.

"Well not our home so much as Ruby's, at least for the past few months. Ever since we found out that she was…." Sam paused as if he still couldn't believe it. "..pregnant we've been hiding her in a little town in Texas."

"So she didn't just get in there?" Missouri was shocked. She'd just assumed that the demon had jumped in the body, maybe not even realizing the condition it was in at the time.

"No, she's been in there since…..the conception."

Missouri was too busy thinking of the things she'd need and dealing with the news of a pregnant demon. Otherwise she might have caught something in Sam's voice.

"Why were you hiding her?"

"The demons found out about her and they want the baby. It's all we could do to keep them off us. Ruby made us hex bags and they seemed to work. Everything was fine up until a couple weeks ago."

"And then?" Missouri encouraged.

"And then a demon showed up. Just one but we only barely caught it in time. We've been on the move ever since. Luckily it looks like the bags are still working somewhat. They can't just feel her from anywhere, they have to be close by. We've been on the move for weeks, staying just one step ahead of them. We thought we had them beat at one point and were going home when Ruby started labor about 200 miles away from here."

Missouri shook her head. "Sam, I don't understand. Why are you helping her? I can tell that she means no harm to that body or that child it carries and I know she's in a world of trouble but why are you boys helping a demon? What is it to…."

Then she caught it. The look in Sam's eyes, the way he kept looking over his shoulder nervously towards the door of the room where Ruby lay. If she hadn't been so caught up in the idea of a demon carrying a baby she'd have seen it before. His attitude was all wrong for a hunter simply helping a creature he didn't think meant any harm to humans.

No, Sam was acting like….

"Samuel Winchester……is that _your_ child in there?" Missouri pointed towards the closed door on the other side of the house.

Sam met her gaze unflinchingly and raised his chin. "Yes."

Missouri searched his eyes and mind and saw pride there, pride and little fear too. Not of her of course but the same fear any man faces at the impending birth of his firstborn. It was the fear of a man not sure that he would make a good father.

It amazed her that beneath the strangeness of the situation they found themselves in that Sam could still have such normal feelings. After all how many expectant fathers had to fear a demon coming to steal their child?

"What about the girl who's body that is?" Before she went any father Missouri needed to understand what she was dealing with exactly.

"Was." Sam corrected. "Ruby found an accident victim, a Jane Doe, who'd been in a coma for months. When they turned off the life support, she took over. The other woman's spirit was already well gone."

The psychic took a moment to digest that piece of information. The more she thought about it, the less it bothered her. In her line of work she had seen some amazing things and knew that not all supernatural creatures meant harm. Some fought against their base instincts. Apparently Ruby was one of these. She had found the best way she knew how to exist in this world and had harmed no one in the process. Missouri had to give the demon….no the girl, credit.

Suddenly there were cries from the other room.

"Sam?" Ruby's voice was full of fear and pain.

"Missouri?" Dean's was full of pure terror.

Missouri rushed to the other room with Sam not long behind. Ruby was lying on her side, her face covered in sweat and her eyes full of pain. Dean was standing nervously by the bed, not sure what to do.

"She was fine and then she just started screaming." Dean said, looking at Missouri anxiously.

Sam ran to the bed and took Ruby's hand and Missouri patted her shoulder. "It's okay darlin', let's just see what's happening."

Dean wasn't really sure what that meant but he was _damn_ sure that he didn't want to find out. He fled the room before anyone even noticed he was gone.

While everyone else was busy he made himself useful and went out to the Impala. There was no telling if or when another demon would come for Ruby. He opened a duffel and started throwing in every piece of weaponry, hoodoo and spellwork he could find. Dragging the bag back with him, he deposited it on the kitchen counter just as Sam came out of the bedroom.

"How's it going in there?" Dean asked.

"Fine, I guess. I don't really know how this is supposed to go but Missouri says everything is happening as it should. Probably won't be long now."

Dean nodded, not sure how to reply. He didn't know what they were going to do once the baby was born. If anything it might make things worse. They never had figured out if the demons simply wanted the baby dead or if they just wanted to kill Ruby before she had it.

Both men looked up as Missouri came out, closing the door softly behind her.

"She's resting for a bit, which is good. She's got some hard work ahead of her. Sam you go inside and sit with her now, hon."

Sam obediently returned to Ruby's side, leaving Dean with Missouri in the quiet kitchen.

"So Dean, you're going to be an uncle." Missouri said, watching him closely for his reaction to that.

"Yeah…" he replied hesitantly.

"How are you feeling about all this?"

"Me?" Dean couldn't fight it any longer. "Oh, I'm just peachy. My brother knocked up a demon in an empty human suit and now we're gonna be one big happy family. Oh that is unless every demon on the planet doesn't find us at some point and either kill Ruby, the baby or all of us."

"Why don't you just make Sam leave her?" Missouri already knew the answer to the question. She needed Dean to figure it out too.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Believe me, I tried. Look, I don't have anything against Ruby. I know that I owe her for keeping Sammy alive while I was…..in the pit."

Missouri nodded, Dean confirmed her own suspicions.

"But this," he indicated the closed door with a wave of his hand. "This is something different. None of us had any idea that could happen. I knew that a demon could inhabit a "dead" body and keep it alive, breathing and pumping blood. Who knew that included ALL the plumbing?" Dean shrugged helplessly.

"At first I didn't want to believe this was happening but Sam was happy so why should I care, right? I mean it's weird but hell, our whole _lives_ are weird."

Dean walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. With a tip of his head he asked Missouri if she wanted any but she shook her head. Taking the glass with him, he sat at the table. Silently the psychic joined him.

"But then they started coming," Dean said, downing the glass in a few gulps. "The first one found them when I wasn't there. Sam was able to…take care of it," Dean hesitated, not sure how much to tell the woman about Sam's abilities.

"Honey if you think I don't already know about how Sam can smoke out a demon you really have no faith in me." Missouri said and Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well, like I said he took care of it. But before he did the thing made it clear that Ruby's "condition" was something very interesting to them too and the fact that Sam had demon's blood….well, let's just say they started looking at Ruby like a St. Bernard looks at a dog treat."

"Did they want to kill her or just take the baby?" Missouri asked.

"Honestly? I have no friggin' clue. Whenever one caught up with us it would only keep coming after her. They talked about getting to her but it was always nonsense, crazy zealot nonsense. We still don't really know what they want."

"When that started happening," Dean continued. "I told Sammy that enough was enough. If he wanted to bang a demon that was one thing but we weren't gonna die for her."

"And what about the child?" Missouri asked softly, again knowing his answer but also knowing that Dean needed to get it all out of his system. He needed to come to terms with it all or he'd never be of any use to them.

Dean sighed again. "This is crazy, just plain crazy. How'm I supposed to deal with the fact that a DEMON is carrying my brother's first kid? One part of me is saying that this was all part of her plan and maybe it's not even Sammy's and the other part is saying that I'd be a dick for abandoning my flesh and blood."

"And which side is winning?" Missouri asked softly.

The hunter stopped to think that one through. He looked at the ceiling and then his head dropped to his chest in defeat. "The side that's keeping me here and not allowing anything to happen to my future niece or nephew," he said quietly.

That was what Missouri had been waiting for all along. "Good, that's the side we need. Now show me the hex bags you've been using. Maybe I can find something to add to them."

Dean obediently produced his own bag from his pocket and she studied the contents carefully. She made a few suggestions of things to add and told Dean where to find the ingredients. Her ministrations were interrupted when Sam came into the room, looking anxious.

"She's calling for you, Missouri. I think something may be happening," Sam said and Missouri put down the bag and quickly went through the door Sam had just left.

She found Ruby in pain but when she checked there wasn't much progress.

"Nothing to worry about sweetie, we've still got a little bit of time," she assured the girl.

Ruby tried to get comfortable but gave up after a minute, realizing it was useless.

"Sorry if I'm overreacting," she said sheepishly. "I don't really know what I'm doing here and it's not like I've been able to talk to anyone about this. The only people I've been around for the past few months have been Sam and Dean."

Missouri chuckled. "You poor thing. Don't get me wrong I love those boys but I don't think they're exactly helpful for a girl going through what you are," she was thoughtful for a moment and then asked something that had been on her mind for a bit.

"Sweetheart I'll admit I don't know everything there is to know about….," she hesitated, not sure if Ruby really wanted to hear the word 'demon'.

"…about your kind," she finally continued. "But I thought you all didn't feel anything in a human body. I've seen demons get shot, burned, stabbed, you name it and still walk away like it's nothing. So how is it that you're feeling….?" she pointed towards Ruby's belly.

"Well believe me, if I had a choice I'd rather not feel this at all." Her timing was perfect as another contraction hit just then. Taking a few long breaths and doing her best not to scream, she finally relaxed after a minute and continued.

"But first of all you should know that it does hurt a little when we're injured in a human body. Not as bad is it does for humans of course, and we heal almost immediately anyway so it's almost like there's no pain at all. But we feel things other than pain...like when Sam…" she paused and Missouri was surprised to see the girl blush. She didn't think she'd ever see the day that a demon would blush.

"Oh honey, don't be shy around me. We've been about as close as two people can get already and we're gonna get a lot closer than that in a couple hours."

Ruby laughed.

Missouri continued thoughtfully. "Ah of course, that makes sense. Demons can feel the bodies they inhabit and that means they feel…..pleasure?" she asked with a knowing look and Ruby nodded shyly.

Ruby looked down and ran a hand thoughtfully over her stomach. "But this time….this body….has been different. Almost from the beginning I felt it. It was like since there was no one else in here when I took it that it was….," she paused, searching for the right words.

"As if it was mine," she finished quietly. "And the more I was in it the more I could feel. Not the just the good stuff," she added quickly. "But everything else too. So when I got…..pregnant. I felt all of it, the kicking, even some morning sickness which cracked Dean up to no end."

Missouri grinned, that's something Dean would have appreciated, a demon with morning sickness.

"I actually liked it," Ruby continued with a smile. "It's been so long since I was human I had forgotten about little things like that and I didn't even mind the uncomfortable stuff. I was kind of hoping that my demon part would show itself more when this happened though." She said with a sigh.

"Well girl, welcome to the wonderful world of being in a human body," Missouri said. "You gotta take the pain along with the fun stuff. And trust me when I say that there ain't no woman who's been in your position who didn't started re-thinking whether or not the "fun" was worth it," she said with a wink.

Ruby laughed but halfway through another spasm hit and she bent over with a gasp. Missouri held her hand until it was over and leaned her gently back on the pillows.

"Well maybe we should get the future daddy in here now. We might just have ourselves a new arrival a little sooner than I thought."

---

Dean found himself alone in the kitchen for the next few hours after Sam was called into the bedroom once again. He used the time to add the ingredients to the spell bags that Missouri had suggested. He made a few more while he was at it. Then he went around the house and put them in all the corners on all the floors, just as he had been told.

After that was done there wasn't much left to do but wait. He got out Ruby's knife, poured himself some coffee and kept up his vigil. Constantly walking from room to room, he searched out every window for signs of anything coming for them.

At nearly 4:00am the silence was broken by the sound of a baby crying.

---

Sam looked down at the baby in Ruby's arms and then back at Missouri with tears in his eyes.

"He's beautiful," he whispered, almost afraid to disturb the little one now nestled safely on Ruby's chest.

Ruby looked up with eyes full of the fatigue she was feeling but she smiled happily. "Well Dad, you got any ideas for names? The only ones I know don't really belong in this century so I think I'll leave it to you."

Sam touched his sleeping son's head gently and said the name that had meant more to him and his brother than anything else their whole lives.

"John."

Missouri smiled. "That's a fine name, Sam. I'm sure your daddy would be proud to have his first grandson named after him…..no matter what," she added and Sam caught her eye. He had just been wondering if his father would appreciate knowing who the mother was and of course, Missouri had picked up on his thoughts. Her reassurance meant a lot and he relaxed, hoping that she was right.

Ruby looked down at her new son and smiled. "I like it. It's a good strong name."

She seemed about to add something else when the expression on her face changed completely.

Sam looked at her in alarm. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Here, take him, quick!" Ruby cried and Sam quickly bent over to take John from her. His fear turned to terror when she cried out in pain and immediately he wondered if somehow the demons had won. Had those bastards figured out a way to kill her once the baby was born? Or was it that a human baby couldn't be born from a demon without consequences?

"Oh no, not again, this can't be happening!" Ruby cried with a groan, grabbing at her stomach.

"Oh boy honey, guess you got another surprise for us, huh?" Missouri realized in an instant what was happening. It seemed that the reason she'd had such a hard time reading the baby was there wasn't a baby…there were two. It all made sense now.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked in shock, realizing with relief what was happening but hardly believing it was true.

Ruby grabbed his collar and though mindful of the bundle in his arms, still tugged hard enough to drag his face to hers. "Do I LOOK like I'm kidding?"

Another pain hit her then and she let Sam go with a groan.

"Sam! Go take that boy out to Dean. This next one's coming fast!" Missouri ordered.

----

Once he heard the baby's crying, Dean had relaxed a little and was pouring himself another cup of coffee when Sam came out carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet John," Sam said proudly with a huge grin.

"Hey good job, Sammy, he's actually pretty cute, not at all ugly like you were" Dean replied, looking down at the little boy.

"Funny," Sam replied, but his smile didn't waver.

Sam went to hand Dean the baby and he backed up, hands raised in protest. "Hey man, why don't you just keep holding him for…."

"Take him," Sam said urgently and before Dean could protest any further he put the baby in his uncle's arms.

"Wait Sammy, what are you…?" Dean asked in confusion, not sure why his brother looked so panicked.

"Well it looks like you're about to have another niece or nephew and I'm kind of needed in the other room," Sam said with a laugh and walked out before Dean could respond to that bit of news.

Dean walked back to the kitchen and looked at his nephew, studying his features. The more he stood there, the more comfortable he became holding the newest member of the Winchester clan.

"Well, it looks like you've got your mom's hair. Trust me, that's a good thing. Your dad's head looks like a mop most of the time."

The baby looked up at him with his eyes barely open, his little brows drawn together in a slight frown.

"Oh but that face, that's all your dad. C'mon little man, no need to be so grumpy. You got your Uncle Dean here to look out for you. Don't you worry, I'll be around a lot so I can show you the ropes, teach you how to drive, all that fun stuff."

Feeling safe in the hunter's arms, the baby gave up the losing battle with his eyes, finally closing them to give in to sleep once again.

"Oh, I guess I'm not interesting enough for you to stay awake, huh?" Dean whispered. "Well that's okay, you've probably had a rough day, you go ahead and sleep and I'll….."

Dean stopped suddenly, his ears catching a sound coming from outside. Listening intently for another few seconds he caught it again and felt his adrenaline pump automatically in response.

Something was outside and it wasn't human, of that he was one hundred percent certain.

Looking down at the sleeping infant and back to the closed bedroom door, Dean was momentarily torn. Deciding that Sam, Missouri and especially Ruby were busy enough for the moment, he took the baby and ran to a nearby closet. Rummaging around with his free arm he found an old laundry basket and put the sleeping baby inside, wrapped securely with the blanket from the couch.

Once his nephew was safely hidden, Dean returned to the kitchen and snatched up Ruby's knife. He didn't know how many demons were outside but it didn't really matter. All of them were going to die anyway.

Two seconds later he heard a hiss and spun around to find himself face to face with a demon. Black eyes glowed from inside a man's body and it growled again. It didn't look like he would be able to have a conversation with this one, like it's brethren before it the thing was only after one thing.

_Well_, Dean thought_, you're not gonna get it you son of a bitch._

As if it read his thoughts the demon lunged, hands reaching for his throat. It didn't appear to have any other weapons than brute strength but many times that was more than enough.

Dean ducked just in time and lunged with the knife, a split second too late. The demon punched and Dean was on the floor sporting a bloody nose before he'd even realized what had happened. Moving quicker than the demon expected he rolled out of the way before a second hit would have gotten him in the skull.

He still had the knife when he rose and the thing paused momentarily when it caught sight of it. Apparently it knew what _this_ knife could do and the two combatants circled each other cautiously.

--

The other twin didn't waste any time and within just a few minutes, Sam watched his second child being born, a baby girl.

He had just watched Missouri hand the infant to Ruby when he heard the noise outside the door. He knew what it meant and was moving for the door the next second.

"Missouri, stay here with them!" was all he had time to say before he was out of the room.

Sam heard another crash from the kitchen and ran in to find a man (a demon no doubt) holding his brother to the floor. Dean was covered in blood from multiple lacerations across his face and currently was being strangled, his face turning red from the pressure on his neck.

Something hit Sam just then…

_Where is my son? _

As terrifying as that thought was he headed for the first terror, namely the thing about to kill his brother.

With a noise that could scarcely be called human, Sam grabbed the thing and threw it off Dean in one move. Before it had time to recover he snatched up the knife where it lay near Dean's feet. He threw it with considerable practice, striking the thing dead in the heart. It flashed with the familiar light that signaled the end of a demon and slumped to the floor.

Sam stood for a second, breathing heavily. A groan reminded him of Dean and he reached over to help his brother sit up.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah…." Dean replied, reaching gingerly for his throat but glad that he could finally take a deep breath for the first time in what felt like years.

"Dean?" Sam said softly, fear creeping into his voice. "Where's……the baby?"

Dean's eyes flew open and he was up in a flash. Running to the closet he flung open the door and dropped on his knees to the floor. Sam followed behind but as the doorway was small he couldn't see anything but his brother's back until Dean turned around again.

Sam almost staggered with relief when he saw his son, sleeping soundly and completely undisturbed by the ruckus, in Dean's arms. A few tears of happiness escaped his eyes as Dean got up carefully and put the baby in his arms.

"Thank you," it was all he could think to say and it didn't come anywhere near close enough to articulating his gratefulness towards his brother right then, but it would have to do.

Dean smiled. "You're welcome…..Dad."

---

While Dean took care of the mess in the kitchen (as well as the one that was his face), Sam brought John back to Ruby. He helped Missouri get the new mother more comfortable. Then he handed her the babies to nurse for a little bit before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Once Dean was done with the clean-up and an ice pack had taken away most of the swelling from his beaten face, he made his way quietly into the room to meet his new niece. Sam had decided to call her Mary and one look at her and Dean knew that she'd end up being just as much of a knock-out as her namesake.

Sam handed John to Dean and he took Mary so that Ruby could sleep. Missouri went to the kitchen to make them all some breakfast and the two men quietly walked over to the window.

The sun was just rising and they both looked out at it silently for a few moments.

After a little while Dean looked down at John and the baby stared at back him for a few long seconds. Then he scrunched up his face and looked like he was getting ready to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey little man, Winchester men don't cry," Dean said, rocking instinctively. The baby, soothed by the motion and the familiar voice, settled down again.

Sam looked up from studying Mary's sleeping face and laughed. "Dude you've cried, like, at least ten times in the past few years."

Dean turned slightly away from Sam, making as if to cover the baby's ears. "Hey, he doesn't need to know that. I'm trying to be cool uncle Dean here."

Sam laughed again, softer this time. He and watched as his brother carried John to the chair by the other window and sat down. He then looked down at his daughter in his arms and over to the sleeping Ruby.

He wasn't sure what this new day would bring but right now this was the happiest day of Sam Winchester's life.


End file.
